Numerous technologies exist for measuring level of liquids or solids in an industrial process environment. Among these are transmitters which measure the level and transmit a signal representing actual level. The techniques for measuring level include through air radar, guided wave radar, magnetostrictive, capacitance and the like.
A magnetic level indicator is another type of commonly used level sensing device. A magnetic level indicator, also known as a flipper gauge, is constructed of a chamber, a float and a visual indicator. The chamber, also known as a cage, is essentially a pipe or similar device external to a process tank or vessel which is usually mounted vertically and which is usually connected to the tank through two or more horizontal pipes. One of the horizontal pipes is near the bottom of the chamber and the other is near the top of the cage. This arrangement allows the material level in the chamber to equalize with the material level in the tank, largely isolating the cage from agitation, mixing or other activities in the tank. The chamber, which is usually a pressure vessel, can be isolated from the tank using valves. The float is sized and weighted for the specific gravity and pressure of the application and contain magnets which actuate a visual indicator on the outside of the chamber to indicate level.
In certain applications it is desirable to transmit a level signal to a remote device in addition to the local visual indication of a magnetic level indicator. Currently, magnetic level indicators are used with magnetostrictive transmitters or with a series of reed switches, either of which provides an indication of continuous level which is redundant to the primary visual indication provided by the magnetic level indicator. Both the magnetostrictive and reed switch sensors are located on and external to the chamber and are actuated by the magnet placed inside the float in the chamber. A significant drawback to these redundant systems is that the float may fail, in which case both the primary visual and secondary transmitter signals are lost.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above in a novel and simple manner.